Flip Side
by Joz yyh
Summary: Yaoi/ VergilxDante/ DantexVergil/ AU in the case that the Sparda twins are still living at home. Dante won't shut up and Vergil is just the man to solve the problem.
1. Lost and Found

**A/N: Decided to put this up. Don't know when I'll have the next part finished, but that's typical of me. Heavy swearing and hot male on male sexual scenes. I warned you. **

**This fic's dedicated to my friends John and Elliot plus the fanfics that inspired me.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own DMC, but if I did, I'd make Dante go on an f'in diet.

"Speech"

_-thoughts.-_

Chapter I

Lost and Found

"FUCK!! WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!"

Vergil arched a brow up at the ceiling, glaring harder as the pandemonium coming from upstairs in Dante's room persuaded yet another rain of dust to fall into his hair. Vergil sighed in complete refusal to tolerate anymore of his brother's antics. 20 minutes was damn near long enough for this shit to go on. Just what the fuck was his brother doing up there? Vergil shut the text he had been reading, his hands looking largely like he was praying for his twin brother to realize that another Yamato in the chest was coming his way. The book's pages clapped shut against each other, sending a diminutive thunder through the library's tall structure. The blue rogue stood from the comforting pleasure of Queen Anne, his father's favorite crimson leather chair. He reacquired his sword from where he left it on the side of the chair. Before he left to unleash an unspeakable punishment upon his brother, he closed his eyes and took a few meditative breaths. The boisterous nuisance coming from up above had silenced mysteriously and Vergil was almost convinced someone had done his job for him and shut Dante up. A short time elapsed and the elder's ears were filled with only the distinct crackle of the fireplace. Vergil's anger was beginning to smooth out. It seemed he might win this one without getting into a fight. Vergil set his eyes to daggers as he heard the snap of wood that told him this was not so. He turned his electric blue eyes to the book he had set on the antique coffee table. It tempted him to sit back and continue reading about the fascinating sword techniques of ancient demon master's, but he knew that he wasn't going to get any research done without first chaining up his brother and stuffing a gag into his mouth. That decided, Vergil left the fire-illuminated study, Yamato clutched powerfully in his gloved hangs.

* * *

"FUCKING GREAT! JUST FUCKING GREAT! I CAN'T FUCKING FIND MY GODDAMN PENDANT."

With a mere swipe of his arm, Dante sent the night stand spiraling towards the wall behind him where it busted into pieces. He had sliced through every possession in his room, and not so much as a flicker of Perfect Amulet's sliver chain or the hint of her glowing red jewel stone. It wasn't in his dresser. He had checked. Thoroughly. He had made sure to pull out each one of the drawers and dump their contents onto the floor before throwing the drawers wherever he wanted. He had ended up hacking through the entire dresser with his sword anyway and then using it as a sacrifice to his Mother, hopeful to expel some of her rage when she would come to to find he had lost her special gift to him. Whatever. Even if his dresser was destroyed, he still had his closet. No, nevermind; he fucked that up too. Where else hadn't he looked? He had sorted through his shelves already. Empty nail holes plotted at the corners of dirty rectangular outlines indicated where the shelves had once secured his battle trophies to the wall. The Devil Hunter decided to check back behind his deluxe stereo system. Thinking maybe he had set it on one of the speakers and it had got knocked down during one of the many intense sessions of sex he had with that hot babe he took home from the club, Love Planet, last night.

_-Why do I get the feeling the girl I romped around with was a theif?.-_

Dante lifted up the entire entertainment system in one go, finding the floorboards underneath the structure barren and covered with excess dust. Nope, nothing there. He was about to set it back down gently, the sheer worth of the stereo system reasoning with his destructive mood. No, you know what? He's going to throw it anyway, right at the entrance of his room.

Dante watched the stereo fly across his room, inwardly regretting he had thrown it. The 'mad-as-Mundus' feeling that been had giving him a rush and excuse to demolish things up until now was cringing at the thought of watching a very nice collection of equipment die by his hands.

Yamato's steel lacerated through the metal stereo, cutting wires and stripping circuits. Angular scraps of technology that were once worth 5k clattered to the floor as Vergil returned his sword to his scabbard. Dante looked down at the precious remains lying utter defeated between them. You know, if it would have actually hit the wall instead getting diced to death by Yamato, Dante might have been able to get up and running again, but it was shit now. Dante glared up at Vergil, growling slightly.

"Whatdya do that for?! Do you know how much that cost me?!"

"You're the one who threw it at me. And besides, isn't blowing money one of your fortes?"

"Hey, if you're good, you've got to be good at everything." Dante smirked, his palms facing upward as he shrugged. There, suck on that for awhile, big bro.

Vergil _hated _that face. That smug-looking, proud-like face that Vergil could never seem to beat out of his brother. This, along with every other 'Dante' pose, always proved to annoy the blue rogue. The younger twin didn't open his mouth unless it was to talk trash or order pizza.

"So what do I owe this charming visit to? Did I borrow something and forget to give it back?"

Vergil didn't oblige the question. Instead, he stared at the red half-demon with a deep frown, his hand still ready to draw his sword again if the need arose. Dante really hated it when Vergil was a pain in the ass. Sure he believed that anyone who talked to much should have their tongue stripped out, but his brother was waning his respect for the silent types too.

Well, since he might be here awhile until his brother figured out how to talk again, Dante's attention went to the most interesting thing in the room; his brother. He couldn't help it. There was nothing better to do and nothing half as entertaining as his twin, so Dante decided to eye him up. Vergil had the body of a human, a damn nice one if the physics of twins were correct. Imagine caressing the same rippled abs the same defining hips. Dante wondered if they were the same size dick too. Or if their erogenous spots were identical. Ahhh, and Yamato. Dante wanted his brother to draw the blade. His cock was twitching against his leather pants just thinking about the chance for blood. Next to his brother, all the other Hell spawn Dante fought on occasion weren't worth the one bullet hole to the head it took to kill them. Vergil's demon blood, Sparda's blood, spoke volumes of challenge and it was enough to send as shiver down Dante's much appreciating back. Dante may be vain, but he shouldn't get _this hot_ for a man that paralleled his own image.

"Brother," Vergil finally spoke.

Dante swallowed and licked his lips. Man, he had to get a hold of himself. He just got some 10 hours ago. He shouldn't be _this_ desperate. Dante shook those thoughts out of his head, but couldn't look away from the paralyzing blue that wanted to kill him.

"What the hell do you want?!" Dante snapped, forcing some of his earlier aggressions forward to cover up the images of him and Vergil in his mind.

"I was wondering just what it was that's been causing you to be so _loud_."

Vergil's thumb clacked against the hilt of his sword, showing the glean of Yamato's blade. Damn Dante loved it when he did that. The action made his knees go weak. Vergil rushed at Dante, his sword clamoring against Rebellion in an 'X'.

"Yeah, well don't count on me quieting down until I find mom's pendant. But I have to say this fight of ours is making me feel a helluva lot better. Maybe it'll cool me off enough that I won't kill the little lady who keifed Perfect after I chase her down."

Dante felt Vergil's strength leave off, pulling back and making the red devil the winner. Vergil threw his head back and laughed, so rich and full that his whole body followed the resonating sound of his voice.

"What's so funny?!" Dante demanded, uncharacteristically out of breath. He shouldn't be drained after such a sort little schirmish.

"Brother, didn't I tell you no to bring that trash here?" Vergil reminded his twin, still chuckling with a hand over his forehead. He shook his head, amazed at his brother prevailing idiocy. Dante had brought this on himself and Vergil finding it absolutely hilarious. "What did you expect? She comes home with you to a _mansion_. A miserable girl like her is not going to win the jackpot and throw it all away to charity. Of course she's going swipe something. And looking at your room, I'd say that pendant is the ideal item to steal. It's not too heavy to carry and not to indiscreet to hide considering her attire."

"Oh yeah, well you're not so high and mighty yourself _big brother_. I don't see you bringing anybody home. What are you? jealous?"

That wiped the mirth from Vergil's high features. Finally, Dante got one up on his brother. And fuck was he going to enjoy playing the manipulator now.

"Is that why you put on that cold exterior brother?" Dante prodded, stepping closer to Vergil. The red Devil Hunter sauntered up behind his brother, resting his chin on Vergil's broad shoulder. Dante's right hand traveled down the fabric of Vergil's vest, while his left skirted around his brother's flank, reaching for the center of his brother's pants. Dante's lips brushed against the prominent vein in Vergils neck, then followed it up to his ear lobe, biting and suckling on the soft flesh. "You trying to hide what's really going on down here? At least I have someone warming my bed up at night. I am not lonely like you." Dante gripped the growing erection and squeezed hard, surprised at his brother's reaction to the sexual harrassment.

Dante felt Yamato's blade peel back a few layers of skin, sinking threateningly slow into his neck. Dante chuckled.

"Should I take that as a confession?"

Just then, Vergil's tongue penetrated through Dante's smirk. Dante was shocked stiff at the twist to their one-sided bullying. Vergil's tongue curved against it's twin, raiding the tastes and firmness of teeth and muscle. Vergil pulled back, snapping the string of saliva connecting them snapped in two. Dante was shoved away,the red devil rocking on his feat and nearly falling. His mind was dazed. The smell of his own blood was making him dizzy, and his tongue was still swirling at the memory of his brother's kiss. If that's what it truly felt like to kiss himself, then no wonder the ladies loved Dante. Was it possible that one of them was a better kisser than the other? Dante didn't know, but he was eager to test out their simularities and differences.

"I'll help you find that amulet so that that mouth of yours stays shut for awhile." Vergil offered, sheathing Yamato. "Show me to the spot that you found her. If you act like you don't know what's happened, maybe we can both pick her up."

Vergil was about to retire out into the hallway when Dante stumbled over to his brother drunkenly, one hand slamming against the wall to block his departure.

"Hey, wait."

"What?" the elder demanded as he turned to face his younger.

Dante locked Vergil up against the wall, both of the younger's hands firmly planted on the wall on either side of the eldest's head. Dante leaned in, lips so close Vergil couldn't escape. The elder still had his lips sealed in a firm line and Dante tried to seduce them open with his confident tongue. He licked the divide of his brothers lips, biting the bottom lip, and sucking on it, then returning to flick his tongue against the opening again. He had used every trick he learned from his female playmates. Depending on the girl, it went from aggressive to tantalizingly slow, but either way it never ceased to make their panties wet. Dante wasn't sure which one had worked, but Vergil opened his mouth slightly and Dante cupped both sides of his brother's head and pulled him in, wanton of his prize. Dante paid back his brother's earlier kiss with double the force. The red devil ripped his lips away only to take a breath and change the angle of the kiss, and his brother willfully allowed him to reenter.

Dante stole his lips away after a few more heated moments and rested his forehead on his brother's chest.

"How was it? Better than yours?" Dante panted as he looked up into those piercing eyes, each breathing in each other's breath.

"Who said I was trying?" Vergil taunted.

Yamato's scabbard was positioned around Dantes back and Vergil pulled, one hand on the hilt of his sword the other on the bottom of the sheath. Dante arched forward, Yamato's sheath sending him flush up against his twin. Vergil's leg stepped in to part Dante's, the elder's muscular quads grinding deliciously over the red devil's arousal. He felt Vergil's breath warm the skin of his neck. He was going to bite him. Hard; Dante hoped.

"Ahhhh." Dante cried, hissing in a breath as fangs drove in.

He could smell iron. No doubt Vergil had reopened the wound he had given his darling brother minutes before. The elder drank Dante's blood, lapping at the receding crimson as the the wound began to heal. Dante liked this. Fucking _loved_the roughness and challenge Vergil brought to him. The girls he slept with never disobeyed. They only took it and asked for more in exchange for warming him with her holes. Vergil was what Dante wanted from sex: blood, pain, and pleasure that could go on without end.

"Vergil, I don't fucking care anymore. Let the whore have it. We'll get it back later. We're fucking and you better say 'yes' or else I'll tie you up."

Vergil chuckled, disgusted with his younger sibling, "Is it that easy for you to forget about something important when its stands between you and sex? I am not one of your sluts Dante. I don't trust that filthy dick of yours. If anything, I'll rape you for my own pleasure."

The leg Vergil had been using to separate Dante's legs hiked up and kneed his brother in the gut. A fan kick to the face sent Dante flying into the wreckage of wood piled in his room.

"I'll find it without your help." Vergil declared, fixing his half-fallen hair back into spikes.

Rebellion struck the wall right next to Vergil's cheek.

"Where do you think you're going _big brother_? I am not finished with you yet."

"Is something wrong with your hearing too? Or has no one showed you how to listen properly, much like your mouth?"

"What's with that? You trying to ask me something?" Dante smirked, a rivulet of blood creeping out the corner of his mouth.

Vergil swiveled around and in an instant held Dante in the air by the throat. Vergil clenched his hand, watching Dante squirm.

"What makes you worth fucking, Dante? Is there a single spot on your body that hasn't be touched?"

Vergil summoned two blue swords and commanded them to tear Dante clean of his leather pants.

"Careful with those." Dante complained, feeling how near those blades had come to castrating him.

"I guess I'll find out for myself."

Two fingers were shoved into Dante, making the younger's his whole body tense. Dante could judge by his brother's grim scowl that he had found out Dante had been busy there as well.

"Sorry Verge. I was ... curious and ... played with myself ... a bit, but I've never ... taken a guy for a swing. Wasn't ... planning to."

Vergil released Dante, the youngest crumbling to the floor. The red devil was coughing and holding his throat, the finger marks his brother had left behind imprinted into the flesh. The strangulation had been pleasurable to say the least and only raised Dante's desire. His head, though, was floating.

"I like mine pure." Vergil informed.

"What? You gonna tell me you ... you've never touched yourself ... ? God Vergil, I don't know what's worse ... wanting to fuck you or wanting to get fucked by you. ... Tell me what you want."

" ... Power." Vergil whispered, his hand spread and shaking as if he were holding wild sparks in his palm.

"So I'll let you top. Problem solved."

Vergil grew silent, his hand returning to his side.

"... We'll do it once. And after this you'll never touch me again. Do you agree to those terms?"

Dante didn't speak. He turned his head down towards the floor, looking oddly torn. His head was still spinning, riding out the delirious high Vergil had given him. He was trying to think, knowing this decision decided their relationship, but it was damn impossible to concentrate. His thoughts ran off in every direction like some kid with ADD. He was so frustrated he wanted to cry. Dante knew he wanted Vergil, he knew he wouldn't be satisfied with just one taste. The foreplay up till now had gotten him harder than a diamond and Dante nearly fainted at the thought of what it would feel like when they really got down to doing it. He wanted Vergil to trust him, but wasn't sure he could trust himself. It was hard to break a lifestyle after doing it for 18 years.

"I can't understand what you're asking for Verge. I am trying, but my head ... I can't think right now."

Dante could hear footsteps drawing near.

_-Vergil.-_

"I want loyalty Dante. Loyalty and power. Can you understand that?"

"Yeah, but you're going to have to help me." Dante reached up, and tugged on Vergils trench-coat in a plea for the oldest to kneel. He wanted to hold Vergil, just feel him in his arms, and know that he hadn't fucked up completely yet.

Vergil did as he was implored. The teary eyes of his brother had coaxed him. The last time he had seen Dante's eyes that wide was back when they were still innocent of what devils they were. Yamato was set alongside them on the floor and Vergil cradled the top of Dante's head affectionately. The red devil hugged him, burying his face into his brother's chest and inhaling his scent.

"Maybe I can instill something into your head?" Vergil pondered.

"Yeah, Verge. Make me listen. Set me right."

**TBC...**

* * *

Comments and Questions Welcome.

Chapter Completed: Friday, July 11, 2008 1:34 pm


	2. Family Matters

**A/N: **Small update, I know. I thought I'd try a new approach since I take to long to post and people tend to forget about my fanfics existence.

Chapter focuses on Dante's thoughts. Action is towards the bottom. More is to come.

* * *

"Speech"

_-thoughts-_

Chapter II

Family Matters

Dante closed his eyes. The fact that he was crying didn't bother him. Vergil was the one who was afraid to shed a tear, too high on that bullshit pride of his to risk looking weak. Dante didn't see the greatness in honor. It never clicked with him, but Vergil had soaked up their daddy's preachings liked liquid gold ran out of the man's mouth. After that, Dante had to work so hard to make his brother see the 'Dante' way of things again. The red devil had liked them being indistinguishable from each other, but Vergil refused to go back to that. Refused! It didn't make any sense. As kids Vergil had been the only one who had felt redemption after getting scolded to death, but his feelings never lasted. No matter what Vergil had always returned to _Dante_, had always listened to _Dante and no one else._ Okay so they did sell out when their mom made that 'i-don't-want-to-be-but-i-am-angry' face and dad wore that 'I-am-not-angry-I-am-disappointed' look. Dante swore it was his brother's weakness as well as his own. How many times did they blame each other due to their parent's faces?

Damn distracting memories. Vergil had looked so cute when he cried. Adorable in the way he had squeezed Dante's hand and sniffled. How he he blubbered nonsense about their parents hating him the most, and how bad of a kid he must be. Dante had always denied his brother's assumptions. He didn't do it to make his brother feel better. He had said it because it was true. Vergil was too good of a person to be as horrible as he thought he was. Dante had loved using these instances to kiss his brother. Usually Vergil was prude about it, but thanks to the special occasion he allowed Dante to melt his affliction with a gentle and sweet kiss on the lips. Afterwards, Dante would telling him not to sweat it and laugh it off, and Vergil would light up a smile and cling to the younger for the rest of the night.

It was dad's fault that Vergil didn't cry anymore.

Dante wanted nothing more than to go up to his parents room, Force Edge in hand, and slay his father where he slept for ever breathing a word about respectability.

_"Sorry mom, but I gotta do this," _Is what he would say. He played the scenario out in his head enough.

Humans and Demons were nothing to impress. He hated to see Vergil restrain himself, hold back his emotions just because of some bogus idea their father had enforced on them. All that matters is living the way you want.

_-Please don't tell me living like this makes you happy, V.-_

Dante didn't care about the sex anymore. 99.9 percent of time Dante got it up, it stayed up until he fucked something. The youngest was a whiny little bitch when he was horny, Vergil would know. This wasn't the first time Dante hit on his brother for sex. Eva had made the mistake of sticking two teenage boys, one practically a nymfo and the other easily swayed by his brother, into a room and making them share a bed. They had this coming. But Dante was actually _thinking _during a time like this. He just wanted Vergil to stay close so he could mend this gap between them. He was terrified it would grow too wide for him to jump.

_-What's wrong with me? I never thought about this shit before.-_

"Dante..."

Dante's whole body quaked when he felt his brother shift and whisper warm breath in his ear. It was a tone Vergil reserved for sex, a splice between a seething hiss and a husky calling that always caused Dante to gasp. Not good. His erection was back.

"You ..." The red devil couldn't finish. He had to swallow down the building fire first. "You said my name. You _never _say my name."

Lips smirked against the youngest's cheek.

"That's not all I am going to do." Vergil trailed his fingertips down Dante's chest, minor shocks of magic alighting the muscles underneath. Dante was loosing himself to lust.

"Ahh...V, you know I like it when you do that." Dante praised, arching his back and showing off the long expanse of his rigid upper body. Dante held tighter onto his brother's shoulders, grinding his weeping erection against rough snake's skin pants.

Vergil gripped Dante's jaw painfully, and glared down at his twin's glazed face. "Such a provocative little brother. Let's see if you like this." Vergil's palm hovered over the the head of Dante's arousal, skimming the sensitive skin frustratingly slow.

"Try no to pass out on me." Vergil warned.

"Wha--?"

Vergil's claws stabbed Dante's thighs, electricity surging out of the obsidian plated fingers and charging the red devils body with the power of a Tesla Coil. The charge splattered in purple jags, ringlets winding up Dante's penis and tunneling into his uretha.

Dante screamed. Millions of volts overloaded his nerves, filling him to the brim and yet the intense power kept coming. Something was going to break. He felt it building in him, fighting against him for control. He was starting to hear mutilated sounds in his ears, growling a gnarled language he didn't know. The world flickered red. Dante sounded a siren of pain as a wing tore free of his lower back. More flesh ripped, and stretched, starting from his chest and rippling. He couldn't tell if his skin tearing free was another effect of his brother or a part of a mutilation. He listened as his voice turned beastly, fangs shooting down and crowding into his mouth.

"Who knew you could be so lovely?" Vergil smirked.

The elder ceased his attack, pleased that he had triggered his brother's inner demon. He pulled his hands out, leaving holes in his brother's taunt thighs. Dante's body remained stagnant in his devil form, white symbols streaming in alchemic strands around him slowed their circulation. Dante groaned, his body commanded into an arch as the power retreated into his body. The red devil sagged in his brother's arms, burnt out.

Vergil welcomed the tired body, nuzzling his brother's temple with his cheek.

"You feel it Dante. His blood? Father's been calling to me for a long time now."

**TBC...**

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Comments and Question Welcome

Chapter Completed: Thursday, July 17, 2008. 12:35am.


	3. You Think Too Much

**A/N: **Not much to say. Maybe I am delving too much into the emotional bits, but that's up to you guys. Enjoy.

* * *

"Speech"

_-thoughts.-_

Chapter III

The Chain Destruction of Overanalyzing

It had been insane; the chronic hunger to shower his entire body with blood. He had wanted to feel it, taste it, see it. Always needing more more more! And the power ... strength and reflexes of a God! The omnipotence had drugged him down to his very soul and his human blood was weaponless against it. Humanity was be gone from his crave for dominance.

_-What _is_ this?-_

Abilities he didn't know he possessed had surged into him, teaching his muscles otherworldly tricks and enhancing his brain to react ten times faster. Foresight was another sparkling addition to the seemingly increasing list of carnal powers Vergil was triggering in him. Images of them, Dante and Vergil, had raced through the youngest's head, one scene cutting into the next at nauseating speeds. From what Dante could make out, the images had been a compilation of the next 10 minutes. Ah. Dante wanted to come. Just knowing Vergil was going to give in and fuck him was enough to send his seed splattering across the ceiling. One thing bothered him, though. Even if he didn't understand what was said between his brother and himself during the vision, the emotions and sensations were there, and one in particular Dante dreaded. Not that he could spare any thoughts for worry when Vergil was doing everything in his power to reduce him down to a shuddering heap, and cheering for his own orgasm was the extent of his dumbed mind. The riling ecstasy was grabbing hold of him, no part of his lewd and lustful body left unscathed. He was getting what he had been waiting for and more as so much shot up through him so fast it obliterated his mind in a blinding white blaze.

Dante felt himself topple into something sturdy.An endless cobalt jacket swarmed through his spotty sight and his body seemed to relax because of it. He could rest knowing Vergil was beside him, living, and at the very least, home. He panted, his head positively buzzing as he relished the pillow of his brother's shoulder. It had been too long since they found themselves in a position like this.

They lived in the same house, a mere trip up the stairs and two doors down on the left would place him at his brother's room, and yet Vergil made it so they rarely saw each other. Dante had knocked countless times in the past few weeks, rapping modestly with Vergil's petulance toward loud noises in mind, but his own tempter had him cursing and denting the wooden barrier at the thought of being blatantly ignored. He had kicked in the door once or twice, thinking he'd catch Vergil masturbating or in bed with a girl or something equally obscene, but Dante was always met with a vacant bedroom. Recently, all he saw of his brother was a hinting shadow in the hallway traversing through the morbid shapes cast on to the floor by the light of the moon. Dante's eyes leapt at anything that resembled the color blue, ready to punch the living hell out of it if it turned out to be his brother. Vergil didn't even come to dinner anymore and he could see his mother was troubled just as much as he was by the eldest's behavior. Needless to say, the mighty Sparda had been mute in regards to the matter.

_-I won't let him take you from me; I swear it on mom's life.-_

Dante reached a shaking hand up to cling on his brother's sleeve and kissed the fabric nearest to his lips. If only that blue would wrap up his naked form in satin pool and immerse them both down into darkness. Truly, that would be happiness.

_-Screw what the vision said. I am fine with skipping the sex and staying like this.-_

Dante let eyelids slip shut. He was intent on falling asleep, hopeful that the same penetrating warmth would be there when he woke up, but Vergil's voice cut through the fog between his ears.

"You feel it Dante. His blood? Father's been calling to me for a long time now"  
Dante gasped, his eyes scared open. That despicable, sickly feeling he had felt during the vision was spreading through his body again. So this is what had caused it: father's unwavering hold over Vergil.

Dante's fingers clenched, deepening the folds on Vergil's sleeve.

"V ... don't tell me ... that all those times before ... when I asked you to sleep with me ... you refused because you wanted .. Dad?" His throat actually eroded with how vile those words were to say. Dante knew his attraction for his brother was wrong, the church their mother insisted on taking them to preached every day about the heresy of two men lying together. But that didn't stop Dante from wanting his brother, not in the slightest and yet the thought of Vergil gasping in pleasure at the hands of his father was revolting.

_-This must be how those self-righteous assholes feel when they rip at mom for letting me and Verge and to grow so comfortable with each other.-_

"Jealous?" Vergil's voice choked around the word. He was pleased with himself that he had managed to recycle one of Dante's earlier jibes, but the smirk slumped on his face. It was startling to know just what was going through his brother's head.

_-So that's what his dearest little brother thought now, was it?-_

"I am extremely jealous. We all look alike and you still ..."

As much as Dante wanted his usual apathy to take over, it didn't. Longing disgust, self-degradation... they wouldn't go away. His chest was hurting badly, dammit. He felt insulted, inferior, and doubted excusing himself to follow through with his long-awaited plan to slay their father would win over Vergil's affections. So what was going on between the twins exactly? Was this Vergil's revenge for all those years of sexual harassment? Was Dante some base Sparda substitute?

_-Heh, I shouldn't be complaining. When mom wouldn't let us out of the house and I'd thrust myself on him. Now he's doing the same to me. Guess dad must've put a stop to it.-_

A fist tangled in the youngest's bleached locks and pulled.

A watery eye peeked up at Vergil though taunt eyelids.

"Instead of crying, why don't you use your body to persuade me that's it's Father's power I want and not the man?"

Dante laughed weakly, not feeling the humor he should, "You're sick, man, making me compete with Dad. I am starting to think the old man was in love with himself and passed it on to us."

The elder rewarded his brother's wit with laugh. "True, that would account for a number of things."

Dante blushed, a frowny-pout present on his lips. He reached for the clasp of his older brother's pants; glad his bangs were long enough to hide his eyes and their focus on their meticulous task.

Dante's wrists were caught between Vergil's confining grip. Bright cerulean glared sternly at its twin's.

_-Shit. Busted.-_

"What are you doing?" Vergil snarled.

"Convincing."

Vergil snickered, warning Dante that there would be consequences if he dared to take his bluff one step further, "You really think you can change my mind?"

Dante licked the grove of Vergil's chin and met him eye to eye.

"Shouldn't I let my tongue answer that for you?"

The hunter drew closer, their noses brushing. Vergil wasn't yanking his head away yet.

Dante kissed his brother, expecting something akin to passionate surrender to overrun those unmoving eyes, but the creepy glass stare held strong. A nice resounding moan would have been nice to feed his swelling member, but this was Vergil not one of his over-dramatic women and Dante found shutting his eyes was just as entertaining as keeping them open. Dante really wanted to take this instance to unleash upon his brother. The youngest knew the joys of mortal flesh, but in no way could fulfill the part of himself that wanted to tear open his partner. He had always had to stay conscious enough to drive the sadistic urges back. Not to mention he nearly killed a girl when he lost controlled due to thoughts of good it would feel to let loose his demon. Vergil was his solution to all of this, but since his brother made it a point that Dante couldn't possibly devote himself to one person, Dante had to take his time to convince him otherwise. That meant no brutal slashing, no use of powers, no devouring each other's necks. Okay so the biting Vergil would have to live with, but as Dante deepened the kiss between them, he did so without any of his earlier aggression.

Dante's wrists were granted their freedom and Vergil's angry fingers relaxed against the base of his twin's skull.

_-Dammit! I was hoping he'd like it the way I do. This is too soft for me!-_

The younger twin needed to feel hands roam of over his body that knew what they and wouldn't be afraid to take. He had to feel the pain of nail marks and love bites when he got out of bed in the morning. He had to have heat burning inside him long after the rest of his body turned cold. But, if Vergil liked it romanticized, and they were really more different then Dante had thought, then this was going to be a lot less satisfying then he had imagined.

Dante felt the fingers in his hair twitch like they were waking from a dream. Those same fingers yanked him closer, feeding him deep into Vergil's hungry mouth. Shocked, Dante's eyes darted open.

Vergil's eyes were clasped tight, his face trying to mask its pleasure and failing.

_-Please don't tell me he knows that's a turn-on. He'll have me coming faster than I can say 'Bingo'-_

Dante pressed back, making it a contest of tongues. They were getting saliva smeared across both their faces, but Dante was addicted to his brother's taste and Vergil didn't seem to mind.

"Dante..." Vergil hissed, flinging his head to the side to get his breath back. Just when had it gotten so hard to breathe?

"Don't say it was too much. You're the one that asked for more."

Dante's eyes went straight for his brother's heaving mouth. He was getting stiffer by the thought of how good those canines would look embedded in his neck again. Speaking of flesh, Vergil's jacket had fallen past his shoulders, showing off more of that milky white skin Dante craved. The red devil peeled more of the fabric down, exposing a tricep that he throughly bit a trail down. He took his time licking the streams of blood off the delectable creamy surface. No longer feeling winded, but much more erect, and thinking this must also apply to his brother, Dante grabbed his twin for another kiss.

Vergil tried to keep his brother at bay with a glare, but to no effect. This was ridiculous. They were only kissing and the rogue found it impossible to regain his composure. Never had his own thighs ached with such raw need, not even those times in the past when he satisfied his brother. He supposed the reason for the difference now was that Dante wasn't seeing him as just a sex toy anymore. The younger's feelings had matured. There was passion inside his brother's body fighting to be let out and it aroused the oldest to no end. He had been waiting for this day for years and the fact that it was finally happening seemed like a lie. What if he wasn't reading Dante correctly and after tonight their relationship regressed to what it was before? It was fears like this that made Vergil dead set on leaving. He even went so far as to distance himself so he wouldn't start confusing the sexual favors with requited love, but looking at his current situation, perhaps it was all for naught. If he would have just disappeared none of this could have escalated into something he couldn't control. Maybe there was still time to fix that. It was then his mind demanded he shut up. It pleaded with him so shamelessly to give into Dante's love that it frightened the rogue. Even if he summoned the strength to opposed his brother's advances, there was no way he could will himself to escape from Dante's touch after melting so far into it.

Vergil's fingertips traced the slope of his brother's collarbone. The rogue's touches grew firmer, nails scratching a 5-pronged path down Dante's soaked chest.

"Nn...ahhh!" Dante sighed, breaking off their kiss, but Vergil continued to nip at his younger brother's breathless mouth.

_-Bastard! You know I can't stay sane when you do that!-_

Vergil's hand wrapped around Dante's cock, squeezing and pumping in a satisfying rhythm that was going to make him cum soon. The hand that had been buried in Dante's hair followed the spine down, making sure to mark and message skin. Dante fumbled with Vergil's zipper, his hands shaking with much the same excitement his cock was experiencing. He could barely stay conscious, but he couldn't pass up the chance of returning the favor to his twin.

"For the love of hell Verge, why didn't you tell me you liked it rough?" The utter relief in his voice mocked the scolding words.

"Shut up! Didn't you know already?" Vergil barked. Crimson making itself known on the elder brother's face.

Dante cinched his nails into Vergil's right shoulder and shoved the oldest to prove just how infuriated that statement got him.

"Explain to to me just how the hell I am supposed to know?!" Dante bellowed intent on using the censure in his voice and eyes to gut his brother with a saber of guilt. "I have to act like a total sleaze before you even consider jacking me off! You only did it a few times too, you asshole! And what's with saying I am not allowed to touch you?! That's seriously fucked up, dude. Would you like me better if I was a corpse or something? Is that what you're into?! Cause I really can't figure it if you're gone all the time!"

Vergil turned away from his brother's flaring eyes, chuckling weakly with reserved inner turmoil.

"Honestly, where do you get your ideas from?"

"Forget it!" Dante spat, heaving around the new found tightness in his throat. He criticized himself for crying again. Dante knew permitting such a weakness would strengthen his brother's hate against him, but the demon hunter couldn't hold it back. It was Vergil's fault for not opening his fucking mouth and telling him his side of things.

_-Not anymore. I won't sit back and let Dad get another chance at you.-_

Vergil found himself on his back with Dante spreading the elder's legs apart with his knees. Vergil's pants were torn to slithers in an instant and the hunter's newly formed claws gripped Vergil's thighs to pull his brother's ass onto his lap.

"What?!" Vergil snarled, getting up on his elbows.

Vergil never knew his brother to defy him, but he had to admit the change was chilling. The whole episode seemed to be formed around the absurd idea of him coupling with his father, and despite what Dante believed, the younger of the two thought about it more about it then Vergil did.

A familiar energy crept through Dante's eyes, incarnadining his irises. Vergil's head was slammed back onto the floor.

"You know what bro, I've been thinking, why should I care how you feel? Because we're demons we don't know things like love, that's what you've been saying right?! Mom and dad are just bound together by a stubborn lust. The way you talk makes us sound like we're no better than the scum father locked behind the gate. And you're right, we are no different. This whole time, I was just going from girl to girl seeing if the next was better than the last. But with you my head thinks so much I want to blast my brains out. At first I thought it was just my curiosity, lust, what the fuck ever you wanna call it, but I wanted to try waiting for you. I thought that meant something, but I've realized, it doesn't matter. Even if you say no, I won't let you go." Vergil back handed his brother across the cheek and dashed his hand out for Yamato.

_-I knew I never should have ...-_

A sharp wing nailed Vergil's palm to the floor just shy of the blade's hilt. Vergil's mouth opened in a partial cry as he felt his other hand join the the first. He felt Dante spoon around his back, one red hand holding his chest. Dante's chin rested on his shoulder.

"Maybe you don't understand your own theory? I told you, I am taking what I want."

**TBC...**

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Comments and Questions Welcome.

Chapter Completed: Friday, August 29, 2008. 8:35 pm.


	4. Giving in yet?

**A/N: Next Chapter. BAWWWWLLL  
**

* * *

"Speech"

_-thoughts.-_

Chapter IV

Giving in Yet?

_"Maybe you don't understand your own theory? I told you, I am taking what I want."_

A cool tingle of anticipation swept through Vergil's body. He had to reprimand himself. How was that anything Dante did never failed to make him even hotter?

"Are you scared V? Don't worry, I am too. I don't even know if I am in control right now." Dante's whispered soothingly against his cheek. His brother was telling him that it was alright to give in, that he understood pride adverse desire, but there was no shame if they forgot about it in the morning.

Vergil tensed as he felt the hard length of his brother rub down along his ass.

"Dante, stop this!" Vergil growled dryly.

"Why? You're not being fair. I just want to hear you cry out. I want to see what you're face looks like when I am thrusting inside you."

Dante took another hard grind to emphasize his last point, so damn close to the heat he wanted to melt himself in. Vergil looked so vulnerable under him, his body shaking erratically against Dante's. Dante moaned at the deliciousness of it. It would be so easy to take him right now, to put an end all this torture, but Dante wanted, needed to hear Vergil say yes.

Vergil cried out as Dante's hand closed over his cock, pre-cum sleek fingers working him closer to defeat. When was the last time he touched himself? He shouldn't be feeling it this much.

"God, Verge. I am going to come just from hearing that."

_-Why can't I resist? My body ... I am stronger than this, stronger than him ... I -_

Vergil flinched as he felt fingers prob at his tip, coaxing more pre-cum to coat his cock.

"C'mon. Let me do you. I promise I'll make you feel good."

_-That's not the problem...-_

"Please, Verge? I want you."

Dante said as he licked down Vergil's spine, blowing over the moist skin, making Vergil jump as he paid extra attention to where his flesh cleaved.

"What are you doing?!"

"Don't worry I won't put it in unless you tell me."

Dante's searing tongue was after him again, one, two fingers pushing in and that hand still insistent on driving him towards completion.

"Shit. Dante ... let go!"

"Never."

Vergil grit his teeth, leaning his sweat soaked forehead on the much appreciated coolness of the floor. This was it. He couldn't hold it in. Vergil tried to grip the floorboards, grip him so hard they would snap under his fingers, but Dante's wings were keeping his tendons from their job. And then Vergil felt his his hands come back to life as Dante ripped out his restraints and flipped his brother onto his back. Just as quickly he felt the wing strike down his left palm, but only the left. Vergil couldn't make out what he was planning to do with the other, because his body gave way as Dante rubbed over that spot for the millionth time (for the love of God would he stop doing that) and all the elder could see was the sugar-coated white of pleasure.

As if it wasn't degrading enough to hear his own voice of esctasy, to hear his own reserved character crash down on him with that sound, Dante's mouth just had to swallow him down to the back of his throat, sucking, licking so cried out, louder, longer for a second time.

"God bro, you're amazing." Dante panted, his own seed mixing with his brother's on the floor.

Vergil half-lidded eyes saw himself slip free of Dante's lips. The younger brother's tongue took another lap at the tip, wiping away cum off his face only because his tongue couldn't reach.

"Enough! Just get out!" Vergil turned away, hiding his face behind the arm that had already healed. After experiencing this, he wasn't sure how long he could survive without Dante's touch again. It wasn't his fault. He tried to avoid it, but now he was hooked.

_-There's no way I can resist. If I can chase him away now, I might still be able to go back to how I was before....-_

Dante tugged the arm away by the wrist, "No way. We're just getting started."

Vergil was tearing up, his hair half up half down. Even if he thought hiding his face help mask the shame, there was still the soiled muscles what they had done.

Vergil saw stains of crimson on Dante's fingers.

"Blood?" Vergil asked as he sat up with apparent concern. Dante, surprised, released Vergil's staked hand before the eldest tore it off without realizing. Not that it mattered much. Vergil took his brother's hand by the wrist, twin blue eyes scanning the tips. A scowl settled on Vergil's brow.

"What now you care?" Dante laughed painfully.

"Shut up, just tell me what is it that you've done?" Vergil glared quickly before squeezing his brother's hand.

"Don't you recognize you're own blood when you see it?" Dante wriggled his fingers in front of his brother's face with a smile. "I lost the lube and I ..."

With his bloodied fingers, Dante eased a surprisingly cooperative Vergil back down onto the floor. Then, the youngest moved to straddle his brother's lap. Vergil was too wrapped in his brother protective mode to take notice of Dante's obvious intentions.

"I kinda used some of you're blood to get myself ready."

"So that's why you..."

"Yeah, I was thinking you'd run away if I let one of your hands go, but... you ...didn't."

Dante reached down and lined Vergil up with him, sinking slowly, impaling himself onto the head.

".......shit that hurts...hurry up and get a little softer."

Vergil leaned forward, hugging Dante to him before the younger could stretch himself any further. "What are you doing...?" Vergil asked in a hopeless voice.

"What's it look like? I told you've only fingered my self before. Besides, I gotta make sure you like me best, right?"

Vergil's hands were on his hips and Dante screamed, body bowing as Vergil rammed himself the rest of the way inside.

"Wouldn't I ... ahh... wouldn't I have to experience both sides ... before ... I can answer?" Vergil muffled into Dante's chest as he began a steady rhythm.

Vergil felt hands close around his neck.

"I wont' let you," Dante's seethed, eyes glared fiercely. "If Dad's never touched you, I'll make sure he never will. You're mine. You're fucking mine, do you understand?!"

Vergil didn't think Dante was choking him to make him suffer, rather his hand's seemed to be shaking with desperation of losing what he truly wanted.  
"It's ... It's tight." Vergil complains, but he's talking about the other set of muscles suffocating him.

"That mean you choose me?" And just like that Dante is back to his old self. He smirks, brushing his fingers down Vergil's cheek bones. His hands paint a bloody necklace around Vergil's neck.

"Depends on how much of a show you put on for me." Vergil smirked up at him. "But you're always good at that aren't you?"

"I told you I am good at everything." Dante says as he leans down.

Their tongues reach out to meet, mouths closing over one another as they share a kiss.

**TBC...**

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Comments and Questions Welcome.

Chapter Completed: Saturday, November, 1, 2008. 11:15 pm.


	5. Don't Foget to Thank God

**A/N: There will be one chapter more after this. Can you believe I have 3 copies of dmc3 special edition at my house and yet nobody can find them (Really I am not that obsessed. 2 of the copies belong to my friends). Of course I blame my predicament on Vergil, since we all know what happens in the games. I plan to find his ass and bring him back for dmc5.**

**Also, I didn't take too much time in editing this.** **Sorry for that. If you catch something let me know. I'll be more than glad to fix it. Gotta go to work now. Cheers.**

* * *

"Speech"

_-thoughts.-_

Chapter V

Don't Forget to Thank God

Vergil reached between them, squeezing his brother's erection just hard enough for it to hurt. Dante winced, taking the pain in stride, but still glared at his brother for the sentiment. Vergil offered him a thin-lipped smile in return and lightened his grasp, his fingers now skimming teasingly against the younger's length to give him both extremes of touch.

"Hmm... what's this?" Vergil asks as he traces the ring of metal pierced through Dante's tip. The eldest tugged on it, experimenting with what degrees of stretching awarded Dante with a thrill and which made the hunter wish he'd never walked into that tattoo parlor.

_-So he finally noticed.-_

"Got it done awhile ago. You might like it too if you give me the chance," Dante panted against the skin he had been smothering with sloppy kisses.

"Hn. Leave it up to you to mutilate your body," Vergil dismissed with a snort. The eldest found it appropriate to make his sibling cry out in tainted pleasure with another pull on his piercing.

For as much as Vergil disapproved of the addition he did seem to enjoy playing with it.

"Ah....V....I am ...." Words fled Dante, breath stolen from his lips because all he could do was was close his eyes and feel the inside/outside heaven and hell driving him closer to completion. Dante wrapped his arms helplessly around his brother's neck, fingers rustling the silky hairs on the older's nape. The younger's body was drained, stung sore from being filled, and Dante didn't feel the least bit sorry for making Vergil do all the work in exchange for bearing the pain. It would be great if his body would start feeling good, but if this pain was all there was to look forward to, if Vergil could give him nothing else, then he wished it to go on without end so long as Vergil would never leave his arms.

"You..." Vergil hissed malignly, "...going to come so early? What was that about making me first?"

"Don't worry," Dante tried to laugh against Vergil's shoulder, " I am not done yet. After this I am gunna rock your world."

Vergil felt his twin's winded words dance across his neck, making his heart beat faster. Another spiral of heat collected down in his stomach, stacking on more of what was already about overflow. Dante was contracting around him, the friction almost unbearable.

_-Dammit I am- -_

Vergil pulled out, semen pumping out onto the floor. Fuck Dante for making him come first. Fuck him so hard for making him fall. Vergil squeezed his cock brusingly, denying the pleasure Dante gave him. He didn't want this weakness. It ruined him. Why? Why did it have to be his reflection, his opposite, his .... if had been anyone else, anything else he could have ... but he couldn't. He loved him too much.

Maybe Vergil was too much like his foolish father. For all the power he could have had, he was throwing it away to love. For as much as he practiced it, Vergil didn't think much of the Christianity his mother had taught them (really he did it just to make her happy), but prayer seemed to be his only hope of severing the neck off his and Dante's sordid little relationship. If God was as forgiving as He was renowned to be, He would take pity and kill the twins. Was that too much to ask of a God, or just the greatest God?

"You're going to let that all go to waste?"

Vergil cracked open a scathing eye before he was shoved to the floor, his brother pinning him down with a hand on his chest. Lustful blue eyes peered down on him, fully intent on making Vergil loose his mind.

"What are you--!"

Vergil's glares weren't working anymore, his harsh tones and his superior strength were shattering where they once pushed Dante away.

"You weren't going to leave any for me? You think you can get away with that?"

Dante smirked from above, a tower built out of glistening muscles; his cock is tall, red and dripping wet. Vergil betrays himself and hardens again.

Dante's cool hands are splayed across Vergils lean stomach and then the red devil's mouth is drinking what Vergil had stubbornly kept back. Dante pulls Vergils pelvis up to devour him more into his mouth.

Vergil bucks into his twin's mouth at his body's primal content, writhing as Dante sucks harder and licks faster to satisfy his brother's need. Dante couldn't tear his eyes away. Vergil's hips hit just the right angles to make him want to see more.

"Aghhhh! Fuck! Stop! Dante! Dante!"

Not even Vergil's words could fight Dante back.

Dante looked up, amazed that his brother could scream that loud. Dante tried to get his brother to do it again, but Vergil refused the encore. The red devil was disappointed, but not discouraged because there are dirtier things that he can do to make them both louder. Dante's tongue does one last visit up the long vien of his brother's dick before letting go completely.

"I think I am in love." Dante says as he slides his soaked fingers under his brother.

Winter strands shadow half of Dante's face, but Vergil can see that his brother's eyes are bright and clear; lips swollen and splashed with cum that mimics a face of cheap prostitute.

"Tastes like semen." Dante laughs as he licks around his mouth.

Vergil covers his eyes with his arm, too wracked by his orgasm that he almost chuckles, "What else would it taste like?"

"Strawberries."

This time he does chuckle, "You're an Idiot."

"Hey Vergil, tell me you like me better."

Dante smirks as he teases his brothers hole, spreading his brother's legs to make room for himself.

"No," Vergil answers flatly.

Dante's hand returns to rubs their penises together, his other hand busy with opening up his brother. Dante's draws close enough for Vergil can see his brother's eyelashes and the pores on his skin. It's gorgeous.

"Tell me you like me."

Again the same, "No."

"I know you do. You wouldn't let me do this to you if you didn't."

"Do it to me already."

Those words make Dante do something that Vergil doesn't expect: his twin's hands withdraw gently and the room grows quiet. Dante's arms are around Vergil's neck, cradling the eldes'ts head.

"How can I do that when you make that kind of face?" He hears Dante say forlornly, clutching Vergil closer.

Dante leans back, and brushes the stray hairs behind Vergil's brow, a heartbreakingly sweet smile coming to the youngest's lips now that Vergil looks more like his own person and not just a copy with his hair whisked back.

_-I love you.-_

Dante places a kiss on his brother's forehead.

"We'll stop for today. I won't push you."

_-Anything but that. I need more.-_

"Dante ...please." Vergil begged, actually genuinely pleaded to have their bodies coalesce, smashing into one another until they both their spirits burst.

Dante sat up, stunned with what had risen out of his brother's mouth and believing that it was the greatest fiction his ears had ever mistook. Dante flinched as cold hands took hold of his length and pressed it to the air-chilled sleekness of his brother's hollow. Just at that moment, the moon appeared from a hole in the mass the silver clouds from out the window, pale radiance shining on the rivulets between Vergil's legs. Dante swears this is the sexiest thing he has ever seen in his life.

"Dante..."

Those eyes are like he's never seen them before. They're nearly open, waiting. Vergil head tilts back at the mere thought of what his brother will feel like fully inside of him and Dante can't take his eyes of the luscious peach and gray colors marking out Vergil's body as his back arches, offering himself as a means to drive them both to completion.

Dante still wants to be careful, still isn't convinced that his brother's prepared enough. There's too many risks if he doesn't do it right, and losing Vergil is just something he can't have happen. But he's so close to having everything he's ever wanted and Dante's starting to think this is all a dream because dreams never come true.

"Ahhhh-ha," Vergil cries as hips are forced to take his brother all in.

_-Oh, God; God thank you God because you're the only one who can make miracle, right? You're the one I am supposed to praise? God, just being inside makes him feel like I am going to explode.-_

"Vergil are you crying? I'll go slow okay?"

"No ... that... that makes it worse."

"Then what..."

_-What should I do? What do you want me to do? I am so lost Vergil. Help me.-_

"Just I ... I don't care."

"Vergil."

Dante starts to move, it's slow by Dante standards, but his thrusts end hard, hitting the deepest parts of his brother.

_-Please know that I love you because I am too scared to say it out loud.-_

"Don't worry, I'll make you're body never want to leave me," Dante promises.

_-That's what I am afraid of.-_

"Dante..."

Vergil's eyes widen when Dante slaps a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, I am holding it in as it is. If you --"

Vergil's eyes show that he understands and then the oldet's eyelids slip shut and his lips are pressing kisses to his brother's palm.

"Let it out," Vergil says nonchalantly, as if they're parents aren't sleeping a few flights up. Dante inwardly laughed at himself for thinking of them again now when it didn't matter.

"Shit! I told you- Vergil after this were doing it again okay? It's not enough yet." Dante cries desperately as his pace picks up maddeningly. He can't have it end this soon. It didn't last nearly long enough.

"Do what you want."

"Vergil I am going to come inside you. That means everyone will know you're mine. You got that?" Dante tries to threaten and succeeds in crying.

It must've been alright because Vergil pulled Dante down for a kiss and with the next thrust Dante came.

**TBC...**

* * *

Comments and Questions Welcome.

Chapter Completed: Thursday, January 29, 2009 4:06 pm


End file.
